A problem with gaming devices that select a random set of balls is that these devices do not quickly and efficiently scatter the balls, position the balls, select each set, and then preparation for a new game. A reduction of time needed for the drawing of the random set of balls and in a manner that makes the game faster and more attractive to the gamers.
There are a large number of constructions of gaming devices and appliances which make possible the selection of random numbers with the help of stranding the balls or orbs in the marked openings.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,007, for example, describes the construction of a device with one orb which is mounted below a screen with holes. By randomly occupying individual holes marked with numbers, a hit is enabled. The draw back of this device is, in addition to the number of results in a single game being small, the device does not have a simple mechanism provided for the repeated setting up of the device for the next game, thus making this device inappropriate for a large number of players.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,822 describes a game where a number of orbs are thrown onto a disc-shaped playing surface with unconnected marked openings. The orbs are then scattered with a special revolving object (a peg top) into the unconnected marked openings each having a different value. This solution is also inappropriate for a large number of players.
The gaming device described in the EP Patent Document No. 1,533,009 features a construction solution in the shape of a box which has stranding mechanisms made on the bottom playing surface that accept the balls or the orbs and laying openings on the top of the playing surface that are covered with special valves that open during the evacuation of the device and enable the drawing out of the balls or orbs—for example, by using a magnet stick with metal orbs.
All the described solutions are designed as gaming devices for a small number of players and are generally inappropriate for a large number of players typical of casino environments.